Question: First consider the expression for: $-6$ plus the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $7$ and that expression and then add $1$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is $-6$ plus $-x$ $-1x$ $ - 6$ What is the product of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (-1x - 6) = \color{orange}{7(-x-6)}$ What does adding $1$ to $\color{orange}{7(-x-6)}$ do? $7(-x-6)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(-x-6)+1$.